Insomnia
by shy-hinata
Summary: A short drabble where Oishi muses for a bit after the training matches with Hyotei as Seigaku prepares for their match against Rikkai. Light OishiEiji, even lighter implications of TezukaFuji


Title: Insomnia   
Author: shyhinata  
Rating: G  
Summary: Oishi muses about things after Seigaku's practice matches against Hyotei in preparation for Rikkai Dai.  
Warnings: very light shonen-ai  
Notes: GP, hints of Tezuka/Fuji, Pseudo from Oishi's POV  
Disclaimer: Don't own them...not at all...sigh

* * *

Just so you understand my conventions:  
Regular narrative  
:: sound effects ::  
"character talking"  
_Oishi's thoughts  
_

* * *

Oishi lay awake in his makeshift bed on the floor. All around him were the sounds of steady breathing. Oishi smiled. 

_Everyone worked really hard today. Another day closer to our match with Rikkai. Another day closer to realizing our dream. Another day closer to seeing if I really can keep my promise to Tezuka. I know all the reporters have pretty much written us off, and that only speaks to our opponent's strength. As good as we have become, we're still the underdogs._

He sighed as he realized all that thinking wasn't helping him sleep. Oishi quietly slid out from under the covers, opened the window and hopped outside, hoping that a short walk and fresh air would help calm his anxieties

Oishi sat down on a log not too far from the house, and stared up at the stars.

_Everyone's been improving so much during this training. I probably shouldn't worry. We all want to win so badly, that we'll fight to the end and play with no regrets._

As they seemed to do a lot lately, Oishi's thoughts turned to his dynamic doubles partner. He played all sorts of moments from the day through his head. From the moment during their tennis biathalon when Eiji had claimed to be out of energy, to his dazzling performance against Kabaji. Kikumaru Eiji was definitely something else. Oishi thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest when Eiji had won. A small smile formed on his lips before it too faded away.

_Eiji...you're an incredible player...I don't know if I'll be able to beat you the next time we play...and if that happens...._

Oishi closed his eyes. Why should it bother him so much to have another doubles partner? All the regulars were great players, so there would be no reason why he couldn't win with a new partner. Somehow, the thought of losing Eiji hurt Oishi deeply. He liked the way they were the Golden Pair. More than that, Oishi was afraid that without tennis, Eiji wouldn't need him anymore.

_So...what will happen after this crazy ride is over? Will there still be room for me in Eiji's life? And why should that mean so much to me? I'm sure we'll still be friends...but why doesn't that feel like enough..._

The vice-captain's shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh. Far from helping him sleep, this walk had turned up even more worries.

"Nya, Oishi! What are you doing out here?" came a hushed whisper. Eiji sat down on the log next to his doubles partner, and gave Oishi a searching look. Oishi looked back at the red-head with wide eyes. Eiji's gaze was so penetrating that Oishi wondered if his partner could read his mind.

"Eiji...I...I just needed to think a little....I couldn't sleep....but hey...I just wanted to let you know that you played an amazing game today..." Oishi's voice held a distinct note of sadness to it, despite the warm smile he gave Eiji.

Eiji frowned. He knew his partner well enough not to miss something like that. He knew exactly what the dark haired boy was thinking.

"Oishi...I know I said that I'd only play doubles until I could beat you...but that was a long time ago. That was before we became the Golden Pair..."

"Eiji..."

"Oishi, you and I are the unbeatable, unbreakable duo! Even if we had to stop playing tennis right now, that would still be true....you're too important to me for me to just let you go..."

Eiji turned his head away towards the forest, unsure of Oishi's reaction. Even he wasn't sure himself why he had said that last bit. But somehow it just seemed right. Oishi smiled, his heart skipping a beat. He couldn't believe how much Eiji's words could affect him, but he didn't really care. He reached out his arm and gently put it around the red-head's shoulder.

"Same goes for me too Eiji...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Eiji leaned closer to Oishi, resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "If I have my way, you'll never have to find out...."

Oishi turned his head to look at Eiji, while Eiji tilted his chin up to gaze at Oishi. Ever so slowly, their faces seemed to drift closer and closer. Their eyes fluttered closed as the distance between their lips gradually disappeared.

:: rustle rustle ::

The sound of footsteps behind them caused their eyes to snap open and turn their heads towards the sound. A smiling Fuji stood there with a cell phone in hand.

"Ahh...sorry to have disturbed you two...I just wanted to make a phone call without waking everyone up..."

Oishi looked puzzled.

_A phone call? At this hour? But everyone would be sleeping....oh...wait...it's not late in Germany right now..._

Oishi smiled and nodded at Fuji.

"Give Tezuka my best, and tell him that we'll need him at the Nationals"

If Fuji was at all shocked at Oishi's powers of deduction, he didn't let it show. He just continued to smile, and nodded his head. Oishi took Eiji's hand in his.

"C'mon Eiji...we should get some rest..."

As they walked back to the camp, Eiji pressed a light kiss on Oishi's cheek.

"Nya, don't forget that you still owe me a real kiss."

THE END


End file.
